User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Fangirl! }} }} And... I'm embarrassed. Also, um... if you want, I'd like to recommend a show to you. You might've heard of it, but I dunno...}} Give the first couple of episodes a shot, 'K?}} }} I've been busy. Why do you think I'd like it so much? }} Oh. Well, I'll try it tonight. Isn't the movie called The Disappearance of --her name--'' or something? }} Page Deletion }} Sim: Moods... HIII! New Request Hello Blanky! Could you change MySims hair color to pink and change my eyes to Annie's.Could you also do these moods? *Happy *Deafult *Shocked *Rejected *verycute *cry Thats all for now! Thanks!Jessica9316 23:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Moo Hi! OMG! HOW ARE YOU!? Jessica9316 16:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! Jessica9316 19:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Blanky could you do request now? Because,I really want it.Please Jessica9316 21:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) SORRY I COULD GIVE YOU SOME PIE!!!! Jessica9316 22:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll be here when you get it done.Jessica9316 23:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) This the picturer I want to you to change of me!Jessica9316 00:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) The Real Housewives are all fake. }} I'VE STARTED WATCHING AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! The first episode is badly scripted, but I love teh episodes afterwards! }} YOU MUST! I COMMAND YOU! Lawlz. Why don't you click the smiley of ohdearness? ---> }} Lawlz. I saw that...}} }} By the way, you said you hate gum, right? Why? I'M OBSESSED WITH IT! No. I don't watch stuff at all during the weekdays. Only the weekends.}} I love gum. I always get a pack when I can. I constantly am chewing on it. I chew on it at school. Fortunately, I'm never caught with it. I just don't watch T.V. much anymore. I watch Harry's Law, The Real Housewives, Adventure Time, and a few other shows, but nothing as I used to. And as for watching shows online, I prefer to watch them in the middle of the night. }} }} That's the whole point! Check yo' e-mail, guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurl! }} Oprah said I replied.}} Or join some random discussion. Aang said I responded.}} JUST DO IT! All you have to do is say hello. Besides, we'll have to advertise our trial, eventually... Your mother said I responded.}} Kira said I *falls down dead before I can say responded*}} Thanks. Request Change I 'll like to change a few things on my request. Change the eyes to Tardisgirl's take of the freckles and add a heart face paint. Outfit:Keep it the same. Hair and Color same hair but, pink Jessica9316 21:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh Noes *sniffs* }} }} Hi! Hi,how are you?Could you add this smiley to the smiley page? Jessica9316 22:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and when did you say could do my request?Jessica9316 22:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay then!Jessica9316 22:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait!? What do we look like, waiters!?